


Nocturne in E Minor

by isnotmeri



Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Comfort/Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 01:37:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17033904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isnotmeri/pseuds/isnotmeri
Summary: After a nightmare, Euden is deeply unsettled.  Hopefully, someone can hear him out.





	Nocturne in E Minor

"Pathetic.  Really, any of the new pages could probably put up a better fight than you."  
  
The menacing figure standing before him that wore a gloating smirk.

The sword that had, as always, been knocked far away him from his grasp.    
  
He ignored the soreness in his muscles, and rose from the ground with a grimace.

"It's your win again, Emile," he admitted.  "But, I'll definitely defeat you someday!"

"Hmph."

Euden felt a heavy smack on his shoulder, and became acquainted with the ground again.  That person walked away from the training ground without sparing another glance.

"You - are you alright?  He's really too much..." 

A gentle voice and a soft touch made him forget his frustration.  He got up for the second time, and turned around with a smile, unwilling to worry his sister.

"But he's right, you know?"

"Huh?"

For some reason, the usual sweet smile seemed to be a cruel one.  She opened her eyes.  They were cold.    
  
"You  _are_ pathethic.  Just give up already."  
  
Her eyes flashed red, and her hand was over his heart.  He watched, frozen, as the small hand lit up with dark energy.  
  
"Why don't you go and join our dear father?"  
  
\--   
  
Euden woke up to the frenzied pounding of his unsettled heart.  He put a hand to his head, trying to calm down.  It was the middle of the night; there were many things that had to be done the next day.  He needed to rest, lest he burden the others - he thought, closing his eyes again.  
  
_Think happy thoughts.  Like the time Zethia and I got lost in the castle, and wound up being stuffed with treats by the cooks in the kitchen... wasn't that around Dragonyule?_

He smiled, but only briefly.  Dragonyule was nearing.  Only a year ago, he had celebrated it with his father, his brothers, his sisters, and everything had still been fine.  Family reunions were getting rare as everyone grew up, but during Dragonyule, he had always had the opportunity to see everyone again.

_I'd never thought I'd miss being ordered around by Chelle..._ _if I met Emile or Valyx now, they'd probably try to kill me.  And Zethia.... father..._

He shuddered as he remembered the feeling when he'd heard his father's heartbeat stop.  It was no good.  Having given up on the thought of sleeping with these depressing thoughts, he decided to get up. The nights were considerably cold in the Halidom, this late in the year.  Perhaps that numbness might be what he needed to pull his emotions back together.  He had the largest room in the castle, but at the same time, it felt so empty.  The largest bed, but far too large for him alone.  

 _If only Zethia were here, too..._  
  
But there was no 'if only' and all that existed was the present.  He left his room in nothing but his pajamas and slippers, seeking the numbing chill he longed for.  He strolled through the quiet, empty corridor of the castle, until he arrived at a large room with many windows.  There was a fountain here, and he sat on its edge, quietly admiring the bright moon in the clear night sky.  He absentmindedly began to hum a tune, one that he and Zethia had always remembered.  But neither of them could ever quite figure out where they had learned it, and the others in the castle had conflicted expressions whenever they asked.  So, it had become their tune.    
  
_I wonder if the Other watches the moon?  But, ah, I hope Zethia is sleeping well..._  
  
His thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of footsteps approaching.  He wondered who else would be wandering the Halidom at night, then ruefully recalled that many of his new comrades had problems and troubles of their own, and it could very well be any of them.    
  
"Prince?  What are you doing?"  
  
A calm, deep voice.  Although the light was to his back, Euden could still make out the familiar teal-colored eyes.  Although they were usually warm, currently, they seemed to be... concerned.  
  
"Just sorting my thoughts out," replied Euden, smiling.  "I could ask you the same."  
  
"I heard a mysterious humming in the middle of the night.  More importantly..."  
  
He touched Euden's hand lightly.    
  
"As expected, you're freezing.  Prince, that's no good."  
  
"I..."  
  
"You should think about your health more.  What if you caught a cold?"  
  
As he said so, he removed his coat and placed it over Euden.  The boy was silent for a moment, pulling the coat tighter.  He had been relishing in the cold before, but maybe what he'd really craved was warmth.  Vixel held out a hand.  
  
"Let's return, your highness.  You should get some rest."

He took the hand, grasping it tightly as he felt the welcome heat.    
  
"I don't think I can return to my room tonight," said Euden.  

Vixel nodded, and they headed in a different direction.  Before long, they had arrived at Vixel's room.  It hadn't been far at all - with Vixel's ears, it was no wonder he had heard the humming.  The room was much smaller than Euden's, but it also felt warmer.  It was a simple room with a bed, a desk, and an armchair, and also doubled as Vixel's office.  There were some crude folding chairs stacked against the wall. A pile of what looked to be musical scores were scattered across his desk, filled with small scribbles that appeared to be meticulous notes. He gestured towards the bed to Euden, as he sat down on the armchair.      
  
"If you do not mind it, Prince, you may stay the night," said Vixel.  "Your song seemed to be a lonely one."  
  
Euden sat down, looking downwards.  
  
"I..."  
  
He gripped the blankets tightly.    
  
"I just remembered some old times."  
  
"I'm here to listen, if you want to speak."  
  
And although it was with hesitation at first, Euden began to relay his insecurities.  How he had failed to protect the ones he cared for, how everything had fallen apart within his family... The facade of the smiling, confident prince was completely broken, and Vixel made no comment, choosing to quietly listen even as the tears began to fall with an irregular rhythm.    
  
_Largo.  Adagio.  Andante._  
  
The tempo was increasing, even as the prince's words faltered and broke.  He tried his best to hold back his emotions, but they spilled out much like the tears in his eyes.  Loss from the past, and fear from the future.  From the previous year alone, Dragonyule had changed drastically - although he had happily sanctioned a celebration, what of the next?  Would everyone who was present now celebrate with him again?  Or if not, then... he'd already had his peace and sanctuary shattered, and he dreaded the possibility of a repeat more than what he would admit to anyone. 

Vixel looked on with a sad expression. What 'prince,' 'leader,' 'savior,' or whatever?  This was just a boy halfway to manhood, full of insecurities and burdened with much more than he really should be.  He stood up, and sat by Euden's side, choosing to pull him into a hug.    
  
"Euden.  We won't leave you."  
  
He stroked Euden's hair as he spoke, listening to the stifled sobs and the rapid pounding of an uneasy heart.    
  
"Everyone will celebrate Dragonyule together.  This year or the next.  In person or in spirit."  
  
There was no response, but maybe the tempo had slowed by a few beats.  
  
"There will always be changes, Euden.  Humans don't stay in one place.  But, they are connected by memories."  
  
He picked up one of Euden's hands, noting that it was slightly warm now.    
  
"I am here, and so is everyone else.  I don't know whether we'll be here a year, two, or more from now."  
  
Euden seemed to tremble slightly.    
  
"But don't think for a moment that you'll ever be alone."  
  
_Tranquillo._  
  
Vixel smiled.  The boy had finally more or less calmed down.  He moved to get up, but was stopped by a tug on his shirt.    
  
"Stay," said Euden, "Please?"  
  
Finding himself unable to refuse the boy he'd seen break only minutes ago, Vixel complied.  As he lay down, Euden latched onto him, pressing his head into Vixel's chest.  The sound was strong and steady.  Everyone was still alive; everyone's heart was still beating.  As Vixel said, there would always be changes.  Even though terrible things had happened in the past, there was still hope for the future.  He, at last, closed his eyes.  
  
Vixel heard the changes in Euden's breathing, realizing the boy had fallen asleep.  He was a bit perplexed as to why he had become a body pillow, but decided he was fine with it.  The feeling of being hugged wasn't a bad one, and he realized that he, himself, had probably been somewhat lonely.  When was the last time he'd been more than a conductor?  Although he was always surrounded by people, his true friends were few.    
  
_Good night, sweet prince._  
  
  
\--  
  
  


 


End file.
